Like Father, Like Daughter
by Evanescent Scars
Summary: [AU]Thirteen years ago, it was just an innocent drink… which led to the biggest mistake and joy of Spike's life. Now, realizing that his daughter needs a mother in her life, will he be able to juggle two women in his life?
1. Cheerleading Can Lead to Injuries

**_Like Father, Like Daughter_**

**_By: Gold Sword and Silver Bow_**

* * *

"YOU BITCH!" A girl with platinum blond hair and big brown eyes yelled after socking another girl in the face, knocking her down onto the ground. The other girl, who was also blonde but a darker blonde, stood back up to face her assailant. The crowd was big, every student anticipating the next move. The girl with platinum hair was obviously the better fighter, bets being made on her and people cheering her on. 

"That's it girls, settle down!" Mr. Kleinhardt barked, separating the two girls, holding back the platinum. "Courtney Horner and Tosha Giles, I am disappointed with you two."

Jane Forester, Courtney's best friend, quickly supplied information. "Courtney was trying to practice her cheerleading moves when she accidentally kicked Tosha in the face. Then Tosha punched Courtney in the face."

Olivia Reynolds and Adele Strauss appealed. "That is _so_ not how it happened!" Adele screamed angrily, shoving her electric blue hair out of her shockingly blue eyes, which were coincidentally the same color. The dark cinnamon red of her hair showed at the roots, the only place that wasn't covered by the temporary dye. She was a big fan of Tosha's uncle and often dyed her long locks to match his.

"Well, write a voluntary statement and give it to the secretary in the office," Mr. Kleinhardt suggested. "Horner, Giles, come with me to the counselor's office."

"He just HAD to say my last name after hers," Tosha muttered to Olivia and Adele so that only they could hear as she followed her obese gym teacher to the counselor's.

**-!-**

"Giles, it's your turn," Courtney taunted, brushing back her artificial dark blonde hair.

"Oh, I can hardly contain myself!" Tosha said sardonically as she walked into the office. She hated the counselor's office. Too many old people trying to understand this generation's turmoil and trouble. But she got the biggest shock in her life when she saw a substitute for the old tutor and this woman's hair wasn't turning gray!

**-!-**

First days of a new job suck, she thought to herself as a thirteen year old girl, who was wearing gym clothes, sat down in the seat in front of her desk. Butterflies were flying around in Buffy Summer's stomach as the girl stared straight into her eyes.

"Tosha Roxanne Giles," Ms. Summers said, reading the report Mr. Kleinhardt wrote down. "Pretty name, but what do you think gave you the excuse to hit Courtney Horner during Gym?"

"'Cause she kicked me while she was showin' off her 'professional' cheerleading moves," Tosha justified, smoothing out the wrinkles in her white t-shirt, "and I told her to run before I promised that I would sock her, but did she listen to me? Nooope."

The counselor tried hard to suppress a laugh. _This girl reminds me of me when I was younger_, she thought to herself. "Oh well, I'm authorized by law to give you a detention since you _did_ attack another student."

"Are you the substitute or are you goin' to be full-time hell slayer?" Buffy looked up from the detention slips to try to comprehend what the teen was asking. "Are you the substitute?"

Buffy smiled and handed the slip of paper to the girl. "No, this is my new job. The old shrink quitted as fast as she could and they filled the position with me."

"That's good, 'cause I don't want some old lady trying to tell me that I need to talk about my issues and crap." They both laughed.

"Do you ever go to the Bronze?" Tosha asked, while getting up out of the chair, obviously stalling from going back to gym. "'Cause you look familiar."

The counselor's smile wided. "Yeah, I usually do when The Dingoes are playing. My best friend is dating their guitar player."

"Oh, that's my Uncle Oz," the younger blonde exclaimed. "Well, I better be heading off to my next bell, see ya! Have a nice weekend." And with that, Tosha left.

"And they say the first day of work was the worst," Buffy said out loud, smiling to herself. But then, her good luck just rotated into bad. A boy and a girl came in and by the looks of it, they were happy. Too happy.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

Yeah… not very much action… but I like it A LOT! DON'T WORRY!! SPIKE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! LOL!! I HAD SOOOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER!! R&R!!

Three Spoil'd Anjelz


	2. Too Many Drinks

**_Like Father, Like Daughter_**

**_By: Gold Sword and Silver Bow_**

**_Goldie: Everything we wrote DOES make sense, so don't like… well, you know… flame us for something like that. PLEASE!_**

**__**

****

gidgetgirl- Yeah, this is definitely an AU fic, and I thought about having one of those canon-y characters, but Tosha is based off of one of my best friends and I don't think any of the characters would be able to be like Tosha unless I changed their personalities and I try not to mess with that too much.

Fanatic- AWWW!! Don't hate us!! I changed it JUST FOR YOU!

PumpkinBelly- Yeah, I know… My sister when she first read the bottom part, she was freaking out saying "I DON'T GET IT!" Yeah… I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Jenna- Thanks for the compliment!

Anon- I'll try to make sure that Spike stays his sexy self in this fic!! But no promises!!

****

****

* * *

"Oh my God," Buffy said as she took the steaming Ramen noodles from the microwave. "Today couldn't be anymore easier."

"Yeah." Willow took a bite out of her bowl of noodles. "So, did you find a date yet?" she managed to say through all of the chicken-flavored wheat noodles.

"Date for what?"

"For Anya and Xander's wedding," Willow said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm bringing Oz."

"Oh, I met his niece today," Buffy commented, trying to change the subject. "She's a sweetheart."

"Why was she in your office?" the redhead asked, not knowing her friend's mindset on changing the topic.

"She punched a girl in Gym."

Willow laughed and looked at the clock. "Hey, I have a date with Oz in like thirty minutes! I'm not even ready yet!"

"It's alright!" Buffy insisted, trying to help her hyperventilating friend. "I'll help you with your hair and stuff!"

"What if, you know, he doesn't like me anymore or his ex-girlfriend comes back and he realizes that he likes her more than me or—"

"Go upstairs and take a hot shower. I'll pick out your outfit."

After twenty minutes, Buffy made Willow turn around and around. Willow was sporting her short hair in a scrunch and was wearing a red halter-top and black pants.

The door opened suddenly and revealed a sixteen-year-old girl with long brown hair. "That top is mine," Dawn said with no tone.

Before Buffy could comment on how selfish Dawn was being at the moment, the teenager replied, "It looks good on you. Where are you going?"

"A date with Oz," Willow said, calmer than she had been before Dawn came home.

DING DONG

"There's Oz," Dawn said. "Remember, be home by eleven-o-clock and use protection if necessary." Willow flashed a nervous glance at Buffy.

After Willow left with her date, Buffy turned to her little sister and looked at her with wide eyes. "'_Use protection if necessary_'?"

"I've been helping Anya a lot lately with taking care of A.J," Dawn casually stated.

"Okay, so what do you wanna do?" Buffy asked her little sister.

"I want to go to sleep," Dawn yawned. "Putting up with A.J. and Anya's comments are hard work, but you gotta love the pay."

"Alright then, I'm goin' out," Buffy said, reaching for her jacket and headed out of the house.

****

****

* * *

Adele had just washed the electric blue dye out of her hair with a special shampoo and conditioner. Tosha and Olivia gawked at the shiny, cinnamon red hair. "Whoa, Adele," Tosha said, astounded.

She frowned. "We should dye your hair," Adele said, pulling out several cartons of different colored dyes. Tosha shook her head, but Olivia timidly volunteered to get hot pink highlights. Adele, being the expert cosmetologist, skillfully bleached and streaked Olivia's black hair. The results were stunning. The two streaks in the front of Olivia's hair flattered her round face.

"Has Oz dyed his hair recently?" Adele asked, surveying her handiwork.

"He washed out the dye," Tosha said, admiring her friend's daring new hairstyle.

Adele scowled. "So, where's your dad goin'?"

"I dunno," Tosha answered truthfully. "I think he's goin' to a bar with Uncle Gunn to pick up some sluts to sleep with." Her best friends looked at her with shock.

"I WAS JOKING!"

****

****

* * *

Blaring music. Bright lights. Buffy had no trouble melting into the pulsating beat of the music, her hips swaying and her body feeling alive. She snapped back into reality when she bumped into a blond-haired man with the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. And damn was he hot!

"Wanna dance?" he asked, his mellifluous British accent seeping into her bones.

Buffy's word came out too fast, too excitedly for her own comfort. "Sure."

As the last beats to the song were fading, Buffy decided to part from the hot stranger and go get a drink to quench her thirst,

"A coke please." She ordered as she sat down onto the barstools.

"Here ya go miss." The bartender handed her fizzy drink. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, an order of spicy Buffalo wings," a familiar British voice came from behind her. She turned around and smiled at the mysterious stranger.

"Ya know, you poppin' up everywhere without me knowing your name is giving me the serious case of the wiggins," she teased. "Buffy."

"Name's Spike," he replied as he started eating his food and handed money over to pay for his meal.

As time passed on, the blond couple was conversing as if they were friends for a lifetime.

"So you play in a band? What instrument?" she asked, licking her off her fingers of the spicy substance that resulted in eating one of Spike's Buffalo wings.

"I play the guitar sometimes, but I usually sing," the Englishman said, never taking his eyes off the girl who was seducing him without even trying.

"Yeah, my friend is da—" she stopped. She couldn't believe her eyes. The California girl wanted to cry by just the sight of it, but she also didn't want to look like a fool in front of her gorgeous new friend. Spike turned around to see what caused Buffy to be silent all of the sudden. He saw a brunette couple, who was very wrapped up in each other to notice anything else.

"Parker," Buffy managed to say, without her voice cracking.

"Would you guys like anything else?" a waitress asked, not noticing that it was a very inconvenient time.

"I'd like a Budweiser," Spike replied, waving away the waitress, who was very into him and trying very hard to get his attention.

"Make that two," Buffy piped up, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail. The waitress tugged the neckline of her blouse down so she had more cleavage, shot a sultry look at Spike, and flounced off to get their beer.

"You okay?" he asked but got no reply from the woman.

"Here's your beer." The slutty waitress placed their beer onto the table. Buffy snatched it from its spot and drank it as fast as she could.

"I need another one," Buffy said when she was done with her first, cringing after she drank the last drop. The waitress looked shocked and walked away to get another beer for her. "You want yours?" Buffy asked, staring hungrily at Spike's drink, which hadn't even been touched yet.

"Um…" was all he said, before she grabbed it and guzzled it down.

* * *

DRUNK BUFFY!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry, I'm kinda… dysfunctional? 

Goldie


	3. Smoochies and Orgasms

**_Like Father, Like Daughter_**

**_By: Gold Sword and Silver Bow_**

**Brody- 101**- Thanks, and yeah, we've known eachother since... Well, I really don't know. LoL

**bad-to-the-bone**- LoL! Yeah, I know. Beer Bad is one of my favorite episodes! And you're welcome!

**cynthia**- No!! Not even close! But keep guessing. Buffy's not the mother, if any of you guys are thinking she is.

**AraelMoonchild**- A.J. will be more explained in the later on chapters. I love Adele too! She's so crazy and all of us need to have a friend like her... We DO! It's Silver!!

* * *

"I could've drive-ed myself home, ya know?" Buffy babbled drunkenly as Spike dragged her to her front door. 

"Well, we wouldn't want to crash into the innocent people on the sidewalk," Spike said, pulling her back up to her feet when she tried to sit down.

When they got to the door, the bleach wonder noticed that the door was partially open. Spike kicked the door opened and hauled her to the couch.

"G'night Buffy," he whispered softly into her ear.

"G'night," she whispered back. He kissed her softly on the cheek and left before Oz and Willow drove into the driveway.

* * *

When the sun shined through the window, Buffy slowly woke up to the delicious smell of Willow's French toast and a headache.

"Willow, could you make some for me?" Buffy asked, walking herself to the kitchen and nursing her headache. "And some Advil?"

"Sure!" Willow said, more upbeat and perky than she should be in the morning, "Coming right up!" Her grin never leaving her face.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked, holding up her head with her hand. "Have you been drinking coffee again?"

"No, it's just that…" Willow now blushing. "He kissed me goodnight!"

Buffy's head snapped up, which caused her to feel light-headed. "Ooh! Was it a kiss-kiss or a smoochie?"

"It definitely wasn't a kiss-kiss," Willow's face was now the color of her hair, fiddling with the spatula while making her best friend French toast. "But it wasn't a complete smoochie."

Dawn came down at the same time the redhead slid her scrumptious creation onto the elder Summers sister's plate.

"Is there anymore?" she asked, happiness reflecting in her smile.

"Nope, but I'll make more!" Willow answered, placing two egg-soaked bread onto the skillet.

"You guys are too perky," the blonde said, before eating her last bite and taking off. "Do you know where my Advil is? I'm having a serious hang-over." She whispered the last part to Willow, so that only she could hear.

"Buffy, what happened?" Dawn said, obviously overhearing Buffy's last sentence. "You never drink, unless…"

"You saw him again? Didn't you?" Willow asked, concerned about her best friend. "How did you get home last night? You didn't—"

"No, some guy I met at the Bronze drove me home." Buffy swallowed her pills and gulped down a half of glass of water to wash them down. "It'll be okay, and besides the man was really nice." _And sexy._

"Yeah," Dawn started, putting her dishes away into the sink. "Anya is coming over with A.J. to discuss the wedding since Xander is busy working on the High School."

"Alright," Buffy smiled as her sister walked upstairs to change out of her pajamas. "Don't tell Anya about sexy stranger who I met at the bar."

"Yeah," Willow started. "She'll probably ask you how many orgasms he gave you."

* * *

"Tosha! What are you talking about?" an angry father yelled, thrashing a piece of paper around in the air. "Do you think this bloody report card is acceptable, luv?"

"No, Blondie Bear," she muttered under her breath. Tosha started calling her father that ever since his ex-girlfriend, Harmony, nicknamed him that.

"That's it!" Spike threw his hands in the air. Tosha smirked as her thoughts were on her supposed victory. "You're grounded and you're goin' to get a tutor!"

"A TUTOR!"

"Yes, and this is the end of this discussion!" Spike finished off, cutting off Tosha's next words. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

The blonde huffed to her room and slammed the door shut.

He sighed and then looked up. "What am I gonna do with her?"

"Send her to boarding school."

"What?"

"Spike, behind you," Tosha yelled from behind her door as he turned around and saw one of his roommates, Gunn.

"God, you scared me!" Spike said trying to hold back a scream. "Don't ever do that again."

Gunn smiled, but then winced.

"Uncle Gunn!" Tosha exclaimed as she saw his bleeding lip. "What happened?"

"Got into another one," he explained, as Spike's daughter handed him an icepack she had grabbed from the freezer.

"Gonna get my kid in a mess of trouble one day," Spike muttered as he lit a cigarette. Tosha looked at him wide-eyed, glad that her father didn't have eyes in the back of his head.

"Well, I'm gonna go get started on that homework that I said that I didn't have," her British-tainted voice said as she ran back to her room.

* * *

It wasn't as exciting as the other chapters, but yeah... It was okay.

Three Spoil'd Anjelz


	4. First Day of Tutoring

****

Like Father, Like Daughter

By: Gold Sword and Silver Bow

* * *

"Oh no sweetie," Anya cooed to the toddler with brown curly hair. "You have to stay away from Aunt Buffy's vases."

"Yes Mommy," A.J. said in his still forming vocabulary. "I pwomise."

Buffy smiled from behind the bridal magazine. She couldn't believe that Anya Jenkins, one of the most difficult people to get along with sometimes, was a mother and going to get married to her other best friend, Xander Harris.

"So, what color bridesmaid dresses do you want?" Willow asked, flipping through a magazine. "I'm thinking a minty green."

"Nah," Anya said, cringed at the idea of mint green dresses.

"How about like a light yellow color?" Buffy suggested.

At that moment, Dawn busted out of the kitchen. "Okay, here are your drinks." She sat them down onto the coffee table. "Okay, I'm goin' to go to Arianna's house to finish our project for school. Bye!" And she left out the door.

A.J. grabbed a magazine that was just under it and pulled, knocking down the refreshments onto the floor.

"A.J!" Willow shrieked as she ran back to the kitchen to retrieve towels to absorb the mess.

"PERFECT!" Anya said, as she looked at a page in the magazine that A.J. possessed. "What do you guys think of emerald green?"

Willow and Buffy just stared at her as if she had grown another head. This was Anya, grown up in Beverly Hills and army brat that could've had anything she wanted, that had just suggested emerald green.

"Ahn, I understand that money is your biggest passion, but—"

"Oh nonsense, its my wedding and I think the colors will look good on all of you!"

Willow grimaced, but she knew she didn't want to mess with Anyanka Jenkins.

"Momma," A.J. started, prying his mother's attention from the bridal magazine. "I need a go potty!"

* * *

"Dad!" her voice poured into every nook and cranny of the small apartment.

"Tosha! I'm a li'l busy right now!" she comprehended from his yelling from his bedroom, following by the sounds of the guitar. "You have to wear your pink shirt! You wore all of your other clothes and who didn't do their laundry?"

"Da', I stopped complainin' about that hours ago. I was just gonna ask you if you could grab my toothbrush and toothpaste from the bathroom?"

"Sure." And two minutes later, he came into her room with her request.

Tosha packed it into her oversized suitcase and sat down on her bed. "Why do I have to go to Aunt Fred's and Uncle Wesley's, again?"

Spike smiled for a little while and sat down next to her. "Because we're goin' to be performing all this weekend and we won't be home to take care of you, so Aunt Fred offered to help, luv."

"Can I leave now?" Tosha asked, hopeful that maybe she'll be able to skip her first tutoring session. "Spike? You still here?"

Snapping out of his reverie of Buffy, the girl he danced with, he replied, "I zoned out. What did you say?"

"I asked you if I could leave now."

"Nice try, ducks." The doorbell rang. "There's your tutor now. Go answer the door."

She rolled her eyes and dragged herself to the door and opened it.

"Hey, I'm Connor," a boy said, his hands in his pockets. "Are you Tosha?"

Tosha had a troubled time trying to find her voice. "Yeah, I'm Tosha. Are you my tutor?"

"Yeah, so let's get started."

* * *

It's a twist! I know, but I hope you like it!! 


	5. Hard Bargains

**_Like Father, Like Daughter  
  
By: Gold Sword and Silver Bow_**

* * *

"Do you know the volume of a triangle?"  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
Connor threw down the pencil onto the table with frustration. "Tosha, will you please stop being difficult for one minute?"  
  
Tosha brushed back a strand of her hair from her brown eyes. "If you give me five bucks of the money my father's paying you, I'll give you ten."  
  
Connor stared at her for a minute, trying to see if she was kidding or not. Apparently, she wasn't.  
  
"Are you single?" Tosha asked, resting her head on her hands.  
  
"Aren't you a li'l bit too young for me." Connor snapped, unmistakably irritated at the blonde.  
  
Her grin on her face grew. "Thought so," she laughed. "I could try to hook you up with someone if you..." The young Giles thought for a moment. "Do my homework for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Nice try."  
  
"And I will stop being annoying."  
  
"Is she gonna be hot?"  
  
"Drop dead gorgeous."  
  
Connor sighed. "You drive a hard bargain. I accept." They shook hands. "How did you learn how to be a good negotiator?"  
  
"Two words. Olivia Reynolds."

****

* * *

"Bye Connor!" Tosha waved her hand in the air as she bid her farewell to the departing car. "See ya next week!"  
  
"Tosha!"  
  
"Coming Spike!" And she ran to her father's bedroom, where he was found strumming some chords of his acoustic guitar. "What do you want?"  
  
"What'll go good after 'I'm getting so frustrated'?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Um..." She thought for a moment. "How about 'everything's gotten complicated'?" she sang to her father.  
  
"I like it." The doorbell rang. "That should be your aunt. Go answer the door."  
  
She rolled her eyes again and answered "Alright," and ran to the door to greet her favorite aunt. "Hi, Aunt Fred! Da's upstairs writing another song about this bird he met at the Bronze."  
  
"Awww. That's so cute. What's her name?" Her exuberant smile filled her face. Winnifred 'Fred' Pryce was happy that her brother had finally gotten over the bitch that broke his heart thirteen years ago.  
  
"Muffy," Tosha said, uncertain about the name. "Or something like that. I can't remember. She's probably another dumb blonde. Of course, no one could be as stupid as Harmony."  
  
"Oh yeah," Fred mused. "No one could rival her IQ."  
  
"Yup, but people can try." The blonde smirked and left. "I'm gettin' my stuff, then we can leave."  
  
Fred sat down on the blue red couch in front of the living room. _The smell of men_, she thought to herself as the scent of the apartment filled her nostrils, _and Tosha_. In an instant, the blonde returned with her suitcases.  
  
"I'm ready! Let's leave!"

"First, I want to talk to your father," Fred said as she walked towards her half-brother's room. She knocked softly on his door, which caused Spike to look up from what the paper he was writing on. The brunette smiled as she sat down next to the bleach-head. She snatched the piece of paper and read the lyrics on it. Her smile turned into a frown.

"I thought you got over her years ago?" Fred was deeply concerned for Spike. "Are you okay?"

Spike grabbed the piece of loose-leaf paper back. He ran his hands through his curly, ungelled hair. It was weird how much he and Fred had clicked after all he had gone through the last thirteen years. He was always there whenever it got too hard for him to cope.

"Anything you need to talk about before I leave?" she questioned, examining him, trying to figure out his emotions. He still didn't answer. She left without another word

* * *

So...What you guys think?? R&R!! 


	6. A Good Time at the Bronze

****

Like Father, Like Daughter

By: Gold Sword and Silver Bow

Goldie: The Song Wake Up is Three Days Grace's. We do not own it! And does anyone know any Ghost of the Robot songs, and if they do, could you send me some? Thanks! Oh, and I forgot the 'Thanks for the Reviews' part from the last-last chapter! So here it is!

**bad-to-the-bone and SlayerGurl04**: LoL!!! Yeah, this one's PRETTY LONG for what I usually write, so I hope I make you two happy! Oh and SlayerGurl04, Connor's around sixteen or seventeen and you'll see who I'm going to hook him up with in this chapter!

**CraZy4SpikE09**: Thanks! And Fred's talking about Tosha's mom and I'm not goin' to reveal that yet 'til like... later.

* * *

As the Honda Civic drove up to an enormous house, a man with brown hair and glasses walked out. He was donning a light brown jacket with some dark jeans.

After Fred parked her car onto the driveway, she jumped out of the mobile and greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Wes."

He smiled back at his love. Tosha sighed at the romance in the scene in front of her. They were an adorable couple and were perfect together. Although she would never say it in front of her uncle, but Wesley and Fred were more compatible than Gunn and Fred would ever be.

"So, where should I put my stuff?" she asked, upset that she had destroyed the beautiful exhibit of true love in front of her.

"The guest bedroom," Wes answered, never taking his eyes off the Texan beauty. (Is Fred from Texas?)

"Thanks," and off Tosha Giles went to her temporary room. When she got situated into her room, she whipped out her cell phone and dialed seven digits.

"Hello? Hey! Could you pick me up from my family's house in LA?" Tosha muttered into the phone as she was spying on her lovesick relatives who were busy lip-locking. "Why? We got some Bronzin' to do."

* * *

Finally finding the perfect outfit, Buffy emerged from the closet, getting two thumbs up from Dawn and Willow.

"Are you guys sure this looks okay on me?" Buffy looked at her clothes in the mirror. She was wearing a white skirt and light pink top that slightly slid off her shoulders. The California blonde styled her hair in a light wave.

"It looks fine!" Dawn said. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Who are you tryin' to impress?"

Willow smiled. "I think it's a certain stranger that a certain friend of ours met last time."

Buffy could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. "Knock it off."

The redhead sighed. "Ready to go to the bad side of Sunnydale?"

* * *

"We're gonna get in so much trouble," the worried teenager said, clearly uncertain that the plan would work accordingly.

"Relax, Connor," Tosha soothed. "My da' works here. And he's workin' tonight and e'eryone knows me here, so there's NOTHING to worry about."

"Maybe nothing for you to worry about," Connor snapped. "I'm the one that looks like a pedophile!"

"C'mon, let's go in!"

"She's hot."

"Could you pick someone that's close to your age range and that won't go to jail 'cause of you?"

"Sorry, I guess I have a thing for older women."

The two juveniles walked around, until they spotted a petite blonde with a brunette, who was taller yet younger-looking.

"Whoa!" Connor exclaimed. "She's hot."

"Would you cut it out?" Tosha hissed venomously, concealing herself behind her new friend and making sure that her dad or her uncles wouldn't notice that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. "That's my counselor from school! Ms. Summers."

"Not the blonde, the tall one!" He smiled when the girl looked in his direction. The brunette was dressed in a blue tank top, which brought out her blue eyes, reminding Tosha of her father, and a black skirt.

Tosha grinned lopsidedly. "Go ahead and talk to her, brain boy," she prompted, shoving him toward the teen.

"Um, hi, I'm Connor," Connor introduced himself awkwardly, both flustered and embarrassed.

"I'm Dawn…"

* * *

As the band was setting up, Spike looked around to see where Oz went. It wasn't long before he spotted bright green hair in the crowd, holding the hand of a pretty redhead.

"Sorry Red, but I gotta take your man for the moment," he casually said in his British voice.

"Oh, it's alright," Willow said, letting go of her boyfriend's hand. "Just give him back later." Oz kissed her on the cheek, causing her to turn crimson, and followed his friend to the stage.

"You ready?" Gunn asked his friends, beating his drumsticks softly against eachother. They nodded and took their position onto the stage. Spike looked down onto the crowd, noticing couples everywhere. Then his blue eyes fell upon Buffy. _She looks hot tonight_, he thought to himself, _But then again, she looked hot the other night, too._

He cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone.

"G'day everyone. Are you guys having a good time tonight?"

Buffy turned around and looked at the stage. There he was. His eyes were looking right at him, boring into her pair of green eyes.

"Here's a song that I wrote about my first love," he said, before strumming a few chords on his guitar. "It's called 'Wake Up'."

"I'm not sober all the time  
You bring me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you  
  
I must be running out of luck  
Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck  
And now I've had it up to here  
I don't, I don't want you  
  
It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
  
I'm not angry all the time  
You push me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you  
  
It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
  
It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you!"

Tosha stared at her father. _Was he talking about Mom?_ She felt queasy again, like the feeling she always got whenever someone mentioned Mother's Day or her mom. It was weird though, Spike never told her who her mom was. Most of the time whenever someone asked her about her mom, she would lie and say she died and left it like that, because to Tosha, her mother was dead.

She walked around, looking around to find Connor, her ride home.

"Connor, can we go home now?" Tosha said, tears rimming her eyes, daring to pour onto her face.

"Sure," he said, downcast that he had to leave Dawn, the girl he just clicked with.

As they got into the car, Tosha let the tears fall freely. Connor saw the sight, and it broke his heart. Tosha may be tough and annoying on the outside, but the inside…

"What's your family like?" Tosha asked barely audible, her eyes shut. "Do you know your mom?"

"Yes, I do," Connor said. The light turned red. "My mom, Darla, and my father, Angel, lived together for a while, but never married. They were in love though, which should count for something. My mother died during childbirth and then Dad married Cordelia."

"Who's Cordelia?"

"She's my stepmom. At first, I hated her. She was so…"

"You hated her because you thought she was trying to replace your mom?"

"Yeah…" he spoke, starting to drive as the light turned green. "How do you know?"

"It was the feeling that I had when my dad first dated Harmony. I hated her, I still do, but now, its not because she went out with my dad. But back to the point, I realized that my dad needed someone in his life and that I would be selfish if I kept him all to himself, he'll never be able to experience real love." Tosha pulled her hair out of her face, exposing her red eyes.

"What happened to your mom?" Connor asked as he pulled into the driveway.

"She left my dad. Never knew the whole story. In fact, I don't even know her name." Tosha said as she exited out of the car and scaled the wall, opened the window, and crawled into her room.

The boy just sat in his car for a while. It shocked him how deep she really was. When he first met her, Tosha's cover-up was just an annoying little brat, but had that charisma that made people either hate her or love her. But this side of her was the side that was probably only revealed once in a million years.

Connor sighed and then headed towards his home.

* * *

Touching, isn't it? Yeah... I'm trying to show a deeper side to Tosha and if she turns Mary-Sue, TELL ME!! So... R&R 


End file.
